newxmenfandomcom-20200214-history
Actors
Ellen Page Page was born and raised in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada, the daughter of Martha Philpotts, a teacher, and Dennis Page, a graphic designer. She attended the Halifax Grammar School until grade 10, spent some time at Queen Elizabeth High School, and graduated from the Shambhala School in 2005. She also spent two years in Toronto, Ontario studying in the Interact Program at Vaughan Road Academy along with close friend and fellow Canadian actor Mark Rendall. Growing up, Page enjoyed playing with action figures and climbing trees. She also appeared in X-Men: The Last Stand as Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat), a girl who can walk through walls. In the previous X-Men movies, the part had been used in brief cameos played by other actresses, but never as a main character. Shawn Ashmore Ashmore was born in Richmond, British Columbia, the son of Linda, a homemaker, and Rick Ashmore, a manufacturing engineer. He was raised in Brampton, Ontario where he attended Turner Fenton Secondary School. His identical twin brother, Aaron Ashmore, is also an actor. Aaron and Shawn have played twins in several movies, but have also pursued roles independently. Aaron is slightly taller than Shawn and, according to Aaron, Shawn often gets cast as the nice guy while Aaron himself is cast as the bully. Ashmore's most famous role may be as Iceman in X-Men and its sequels X2 and X-Men: The Last Stand. While many of the minor characters were portrayed by different actors, Ashmore was kept for all the movies since his character was major in the first movie, unlike Shadowcat who had minor screen time in the first and second films. Ashmore reprised his role as Iceman in the animated series The Super Hero Squad Show. Ashmore starred as Cadet Major Brad Rigby in Cadet Kelly, a Disney Channel original film which aired in 2002 and he also guest-starred as Eric Summers in two episodes of Smallville, a series on which his brother later got the role of Jimmy Olsen. Ryan Reynolds Reynolds was born in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, to James (a retired Royal Canadian Mounted Policeman who later became a food wholesaler) and Tammy Reynolds (a retail salesperson). He is of Irish ancestry and was raised Roman Catholic. The youngest of four brothers, He graduated from Kitsilano Secondary School, located in Vancouver, in 1994. He then attended Kwantlen College, in Vancouver, until dropping out. Reynolds held several jobs at places such as yacht clubs, nightclubs, and grocery stores, and created an improv comedy group in Vancouver called, "Yellow Snow," when he was a child. Although he has performed primarily in comedies, Reynolds played the dark character George Lutz in the remake of the horror movie The Amityville Horror. Reynolds underwent intense physical training to play an action role as the character of Hannibal King in the film Blade: Trinity, which also starred Wesley Snipes and Jessica Biel. He has also played as an FBI agent alongside Ray Liotta in the crime action movie Smokin' Aces. In a March 2005 interview, Reynolds spoke of his interest and involvement in a possible film adaptation of Deadpool with screenwriter David S. Goyer and also the possibility of playing the incarnation of The Flash known as Wally West in an adaption of the popular DC Comics character in the upcoming movie project. Reynolds portrayed Deadpool in the X-Men spinoff X-Men Origins: Wolverine and will portray him again in a recently announced spin-off called Deadpool. Reynolds will portray superhero Hal Jordan/Green Lantern in Warner Bros.' upcoming film Green Lantern to be released June 17, 2011 in 3D, making him one of the few actors to headline movies based on both Marvel and DC characters. Reynolds stars also in the Spanish horror film and Sundance favourite Buried which was directed by Rodrigo Cortes.